GaN N-channel transistors are known in the prior art to have excellent high-power and high-frequency performance. However, there are applications in which it is desirable to have a P-channel GaN transistor that can work with a GaN N-channel transistor on the same integrated circuit or substrate so that a high performance complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) integrated-circuit (IC) can be realized. The embodiments of the present disclosure answer these and other needs.